


Stay With Me

by Mr_Bilinski



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Read at your heart's peril, Some action at first, beware of the feels, olicity - Freeform, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Bilinski/pseuds/Mr_Bilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a confrontation with Malcolm Merlyn leaves Oliver seriously injured and comatose, and another dead, Felicity nurses him back to health. Meanwhile, Oliver finds himself living in a dream world, reunited with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkysmomma09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysmomma09/gifts).



> This is the Olicity fic that my sister's been begging me for, along with some feel-good death sprinkled on top to make her smile. Considering my niche is more on the Teen Wolf side, it's a wee bit choppy as I've treated this one-shot more as a ficlet than anything because it's my first shot at writing the Arrowverse. I hope you all like it!

_My name is Oliver Queen._

_After five years in hell, I have come home with only one goal - to save my city._

_But my old approach wasn't enough. I had to become someone else._

_I had to become something else._

_I had to become the Green Arrow._

 

 

 

 

"You think you can take me?" Malcolm demanded as he delivered another kick into Green Arrow's torso, sending him to the ground. He took a step forward, his dark eyes narrowed, "You're truly so foolish to expect _you_ , with a group of ragtag wannabe superheroes, can take down Rahs al-Ghul?" He braced his foot against Green Arrow's chest and pushed him down onto his back when he tried to get up. He pulled down his black face cover to reveal a smirk as he leaned in closer to him and said, "Well, _Oliver_...allow me to teach you yet another lesson in biting off more than you can chew."

Malcolm pulled back, his foot still braced against Green Arrow's chest, and withdrew an arrow from his quiver at the sound of rushing footfalls. He stared Green Arrow down with a knowing glimmer in his eye before he put the arrow in place and quickly twisted around and shot it. The arrow whistled through the air until it hit its target with a wet, fleshy _pfft_.

Green Arrow's eyes widened as he reached out, watching his friend fall to the ground with a thud, "Laurel!"

Malcolm's eyes widened momentarily in shock as he turned to give Oliver a mock sympathetic look, "There, there, Oliver..." he turned back to look at Laurel's body and scoffed silently, "at least she and Tommy are reunited." He dramatically drew in some air through his nose and exhaled with a grin, "And it feels so _good_! Haha!"

"Not as good as this..." Oliver muttered gruffly before he brought his foot back and swiftly kicked Malcolm in the back of the knee. As he fell to his knees, Oliver pulled his legs back and braced his ankles around Malcolm's neck before he shifted his weight and flipped Malcolm to the ground. He quickly stood up and backed away, pulled an arrow, and drew the bow back.

Malcolm chuckled wryly through a pained groan as he looked up at him skeptically, "Really, Oliver?"

His voice was heavy, riddled with anger and guilt for Laurel as he said, "I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago. Malcolm Merlyn--"

"If you're going to kill me, then you will kill me by the name I've earned, sonny boy!"

"You're worthy of few things, Merlyn, but the name of Rahs al-Ghul is not one of them. You murdered my friend--"

"I'm an assassin; it's kind of what we do," Malcolm interjected.

"Your son's love!" Oliver continued, "Malcolm Merlyn...you have _failed_ this city!" Before he could release the string, Malcolm withdrew a small knife from his glove and threw it into Oliver's side, rolling to the side to avoid the arrow.

As Oliver fell to the ground with a grunt, Malcolm stood, dusting his hands before he looked to him with a look of vile disgust, "I do believe of the two of us..." he paused to draw his bow, aiming it at Oliver, "Oliver Queen, _you_ have failed this ci--agh!" He dropped his bow, bracing his hand around the arrow that had pierced his shoulder as he fell to one knee.

Oliver looked at Malcolm, then past him to see Thea, before he spoke weakly into his comm, "Fe--...'licity..."

His world was going darker, his vision blurring as he fell back, his head hitting the ground sharply. He managed to grunt out one word before his head fell to the side,

"Help."

 

_"Oliver!"_

 

>>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I>

 

"How--how is he?" Thea asked, hot fresh tears rolling down her face as she entered the room eyeing her brother. She'd been beating herself up, knowing in her gut that he was angry at her for only hitting her father in the shoulder instead of his heart.

Felicity took her attention away from Oliver to give Thea a sympathetic smile before she turned back to him, "The same as he was three days ago; stable, but still comatose." She bit her bottom lip before she muttered to herself, "Even in a coma he's capable of distracting me from my work..."

Thea nodded as she hugged herself, slowly inching her way closer to the bed as if she expected Felicity to bite her head off or something. Of course she knew better; Felicity understood why she chose not to kill Malcolm, even told her so herself, but that still didn't stop the uncertainty from clouding her mind. "Is--I mean, do you think he's going to--"

"No," Felicity said finitely with a stern head shake, "he's not going to die. The wound from the knife is already healing pretty well and the coma's just a product from the combination of blood loss and head trauma." She looked up at Thea and nodded reassuringly, "He'll make it; just in his own time."

 Thea sniffled, her face red and blotchy from three solid days of crying, before she shook her head, "I can't believe he killed Laurel..."

"I can," Felicity stated in her usual matter-of-fact tone before her eyes widened when she caught herself. Now probably wasn't a good time for Felicityisms. Then again, this was Star City; there's never a good time for _anything_ anymore. She cleared her throat with a cough before she amended, "I mean...I know it must be difficult, but you know Malcolm Merlyn as well as the rest of us, sweetie. Killing people seems to be a hobby of his." She shrugged before adding lightheartedly, "Clearly, the man's never come into contact with a salmon ladder..."

>>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I>

_"Ollie...Ollie...Ollie Ollie Oxen-free?..."_

_"Oh, just wake up, dammit!"_

Oliver's brow furrowed, his eyes squeezing tighter as he started coming to. He turned his head and opened his eyes, gasping in shock as he quickly sat up and crawled away from the other man. His eyes watered, his heart weighing heavier than he ever thought it could as he witnessed the impossible, "Tom--Tommy?"

Tommy Merlyn nodded once, a small smile gracing his features as he waved, "Hey, buddy."

"Wha--?" Oliver sighed as he looked at his surroundings, the same alley they'd just taken Malcolm on in, before he turned back to his best friend. 

His dead best friend.

"Tommy, what the hell, man? You're dead."

"Yeah," he scoffed, "tell me something I don't know, Captain Obvious."

Oliver narrowed his eyes as he brought his feet in closer to himself, moving into a kneeling position, "So, am I--"

"No," Tommy interrupted curtly, "you're not, nowhere close."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Well, damn, Ollie; good to see you, too."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "You know what I meant...smartass."

Tommy shrugged before he stood up and offered his hand to him, "I thought I'd come keep you company for a little while."

 

>>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I>

 

 Felicity's hand rested on top of Oliver's, her thumb gently stroking the side of his hand. Thea had fallen asleep in a large chair nearby since she refused to leave her brother's side. Felicity drew in a deep breath, "Oliver, you need to wake up." She turned her attention to the television screen as the news team covered another Ghost attack, then turned back to look at him again, "Like, anytime  _not_ later would be great. Please?"

 

>>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I>

 

Oliver and Tommy were walking down the alleyway in an awkward silence. Tommy had expected a little bit of awkwardness, considering he was dead and all, but he hadn't quite expected this. After they'd reached the end, Tommy nudged his head to signal what direction to take before he broke the silence, "So...how's the vigilante-ing going?"

"I'm not the vigilante anymore."

Tommy scoffed, "You run around in a superhero costume fighting crime without a law enforcement badge; dude, that's like, the textbook definition of vigilantism. I see you've been playing nice and settling for wounding instead of killing; that's a nice change of pace."

Oliver snickered with a shake of his head, "Even in death, you're still the same Tommy Merlyn."

"What were you expecting, a halo and harp?" He imitated playing a harp while he hummed out a few notes before he chuckled, "Thank you, by the way."

"For what, giving you endless openings for sarcastic retorts?"

"No, I don't need openings for those." His smile faded, "For not killing like you were. I heard you when you said you wouldn't anymore, for me." He stopped walking and pivoted to face Oliver, "Look, Ollie...I know the truth."

Oliver furrowed his brow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Tommy shook his head, "Don't play dumb with the dead dude, Queen; you know exactly what I mean." He studied Oliver's eyes for a moment before he sighed, "Do you really blame yourself for what happened? Because you know I--"

"Tommy, what guilt I choose to carry--"

"Oh, no. Don't you try feeding me that superior 'I-was-stuck-on-an-island-for-five-years-and-gained-infinite-wisdom' crap, Oliver Queen. This is me you're talking to; your best friend. Level with me here, will ya?" Tommy bit his bottom lip before he punched him in the arm.

"Ah! What the hell, Tommy!" Oliver groaned as he rubbed his arm.

"Everytime you try to weasel your way out of emoting with me, I'm going to do that, understand?" Tommy said before he started walking again, "It wouldn't have mattered if you'd gotten to the Undertaking Machine in time or not, Ollie; it was still my time to die. At least this way, I died protecting the woman I loved." He stopped to give him a knowing smile, "Are you telling me you're actually going to walk around carrying guilt for that? Dude, that's like, the ultimate way to get laid."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Yeah, except for the part where you're  _dead_!"

Tommy scoffed, "Please, like that'll ever to stop me." He whistled jauntily as they continued walking before he asked, "So, you and the IT girl, huh? How's the sex?"

"Tommy, I'm not going to talk to you about having sex with Felicity."

"Oh, come on, Ollie! We're bros, man!"

"No, Tommy."

"I always wondered what it was like boinking a computer geek. I bet she's just a freak in the sheets, isn't she?"

"If I had my arrows, I'd shoot you in the balls right now."

"Good thing I'm dead; I wouldn't feel it."

"I'm Oliver Queen; I'd find a way."

"Touche, buddy. Touche."

"You can _touche_ any subject you want except  _that_ one."

 

>>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I>

 

"Digg?" Felicity groaned exhaustively, "Digg, the Ghosts are attacking the city--again. Oliver's still out, Thea refuses to leave his side; we've got to do something."

"Well, can't we call Barry or one of the other metahumans over in Central City? We're kind of down to a one-man army right now which aren't very good odds against Ghosts."

Felicity grimaced, "Well, what about Detective Lance and the SCPD?"

Digg shook his head, "They couldn't handle this even if they had bulletproof body suits and bazookas."

Felicity gasped, "Bazookas! That could work. It'd also be a good catchphrase."

Digg smirked before he patted her on the shoulder, "Call STAR Labs, tell them we need back up."

"Will do," Felicity saluted him as he walked out before she turned back to Oliver, "Seriously, babe, wake up." Her eyes widened as she said under her breath, "I just called you 'babe'...and you weren't even awake for it. Story of my life."

As Thea started to stir in her chair, Felicity looked up at her with slight trepidation. She understood Thea's motive for staying by her brother's side, but the city needed Team Arrow's help. If it came down to staying by his bedside out of sisterly duty or fighting to protect the city, there was no doubt in her mind which one Oliver would prefer his little sister choosing. When Thea sat up, she said in a gentle voice, "Thea...Digg needs your help; the Ghosts are at it again."

Thea immediately shook her head, "No. Ollie--"

"Will wake up on his own time," she interjected. "It doesn't matter if you're waiting for him to wake up by his bed or out saving the city; either way, you're still waiting. Star City depends on the Green Arrow to defend it and right now he can't, which means it needs  _you_. If you think he would blame you for not going for a killshot with Malcolm, imagine how much more disappointed he'd be if you chose him over the city."

"Like he wouldn't make the same choice?" Thea scoffed.

Felicity smiled sympathetically, "Of course he would, because he's Oliver Queen and your big brother; he's prepared to carry the burden of choosing family over Star City so you don't have to. So, please...go help Digg. I  _promise_ I will let you guys know as soon as he wakes up. I'm calling in the cavalry from Central, too."

Thea raised her brow skeptically before she looked at her brother, imagining the monologue he'd be telling her right now if he were conscious. Funnily, she just heard the exact thing Felicity had just said. With a heavy sigh, she nodded in ascent and walked away to gear up. Felicity watched her with a smile, proud of herself as she looked back at Oliver, "Inspiring speech to boost the troops was successful? Bazooka..."

 

>>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I>

 

"Felicity?!" Digg said into the comm as he ducked behind a dumpster, "Where's that backup from Central City we were discussing?"

_"He should be there any second, Digg; just hold on a little longer."_

"Easier said than done," Thea interjected as she fired another arrow before she ducked behind a wall. "Any updates on Ollie?"

 _"Sadly, no,"_ Felicity's voice sighed through their earpieces.  _"I mean, his finger twitched a little, but that could have just been a muscle spasm."_

"Mirakuru soldiers, League of Assassins, an Undertaking Machine, and he ends up comatose from a knife in the side and hitting his head on the pavement. Who would've tho--" Digg stopped when he heard electricity arcing and one of the Ghosts yell. He cautiously looked over the dumpster and smirked, "Help's here."

The Flash gave him a curt nod before he zipped around the area and knocked all of the Ghosts out, "Is that all of them?" He asked as he stopped between Digg and Thea.

Digg nodded behind him as he reloaded, "Think again, Red."

Barry turned around to see the Ghosts all get back up and groaned, "Oh, come on..." He sped off again, circling the area before he started to whip lightning towards them. "Felicity, I don't think my lightning's going to slow these guys down so much as tickle them."

_"Just try to distract them a little longer, Barry."_

"Distract them...I've got an idea. Thea, Digg, have your weapons ready."

"What're you gonna do?" Thea asked as she strung an arrow.

"Give them the distracting from Hell..." Barry replied with a smirk before he kicked up the speed and started leaving speed mirages all around them. "Here, Ghosties... Over here...Nope, gotta be quicker than that!"

Digg and Thea watched Barry, awestruck due to the fact they'd never witnessed a speed mirage before, let alone a mass group of them. Barry's request for assistance, "Anytime, you guys!" pulled them out of their stupor before they both started firing at the distracted Ghosts.

 

>>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I>

 

 

"Oliver," Felicity whispered as she leaned in close to his ear. Her eyes were watered, blurring her vision with red hot tears as she continued, "Oliver, please wake up. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but you need to wake up. I know--" she sniffled, "I know it's tempting to not wake up--so tempting-- but your city needs you. Thea and Digg--they're out there fighting the Ghosts right now with Barry and," she paused to shake her head, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to flow, but her voice did nothing to stop shaking, "I don't think it'll be enough. Even if they manage to get the upper hand you know Damien will just throw something else at them, maybe another meta or something; I don't know..."

She watched him for any response and groaned in irritation, "Damn it, Oliver! I just got you; I can't lose you just as quickly, not like this. Just," she shook her head as her hand traced down from his shoulder to grip his hand, "stay with me, Oliver. If you can hear me, please...just stay with me a little bit longer. Can you do that for me, please? I--...I love you, Oliver Queen and I know--I  _know_ that the life expectancy for someone in our line of work isn't long, but...I don't want Felicity Smoak to die. I don't want her to die...because when I do, I want to as Felicity  _Queen_. And I can't do that if you give in now."

 

>>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I>

 

Tommy looked up at the sky with an apologetic smile before his eyes fell back to meet Oliver's. Sensing his best friend's trepidation, he gave him a firm pat on his shoulder and nudged his head, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Oliver's sorrowful eyes did their best impression of a scowl at Tommy's humor before he shook his head, "You're telling me you didn't hear her?"

Tommy cocked his head to the side feigning ignorance with a knowing smile, "Her' who?" When he didn't answer he chuckled, "Ollie, you  _do_ have a choice here, you know."

Oliver nodded and said quietly, "I know."

Tommy mouthed his words then cocked his brow, "But you also know which one you have to choose. You never were a quitter, Ollie, even as a playboy. So, the question is are you going to choose early peace...or a war worth fighting?"

Oliver sighed before he cleared his throat and pleaded quietly with Tommy, "I can't--not after-- Tommy, I just got you back."

"No, you didn't," Tommy said with a smile. "I've always been your best friend, Ollie, your brother; always will be."

Oliver nodded, "What if I want to--"

"Don't," Tommy warned. "Don't finish that sentence, Ollie. If you choose to go back there, keep fighting, I promise you I will be waiting here on the other side. Don't choose now to abandon everything you are for something foolish. Stay with me, buddy, and I'll stay with you."

Oliver stared at his best friend, trying to memorize every minute detail about his appearance. He drew in a deep breath through his nose, puffing out his chest, then blew it out in a huff. He looked at his feet, sweat beading on his forehead as he thought more about his decision before he said, "There was never really a choice, was there?"

Tommy shook his head slowly with a small smile, "Not where you're concerned, bro. Your heart wouldn't let you choose differently; we both know that."

 

>>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I>

 

 

"Digg, they just keep getting back up!" Thea yelled as she shot another arrow at one of them. 

"And they're going to. How the hell are they surviving Flash's lightning?"

Before Thea could respond, an arrow zipped past the two of them and into the chest of an approaching Ghost, who flew back as the arrow exploded. Thea and Digg shared knowing looks before they turned around to see the Green Arrow on a nearby rooftop.

"Need some help?" Oliver asked with a smirk before he shot a zipline across the way and slid down to land between the two of them.

"Sure is nice to see you, big brother," Thea greeted with a smile.

"Your timing could use a little work, though," said a smirking Digg.

"Yeah," Oliver agreed before he strung another exploding round and jerked his head toward the other Ghosts. "Fight now, happy reunion later. Barry," he said into the comm, "put your speed to some good use and grab me something useful, will ya?"

_"Anything specific in mind?"_

Oliver smirked, "Anything that can make a big boom." He watched his yellow streak zoom around the area, his smirk widening into a grin as propane tanks started to appear on the ground, "Perfect. Speedy, Digg, grab some cover." He fell back as the other two followed suit, "Head for the ladders and start climbing up. This one's gonna be big. Barry, you clear?"

_"Crystal."_

Oliver strung three explosive arrows, one for each tank, before he climbed on top of a dumpster, "Fire in the hole!" He released, the arrows zipping through the air until they hit their targets with a ping. No sooner had they hit them, Oliver quickly dropped behind the dumpster as they exploded, sending a giant wave of fire around knocking the Ghosts far. A few landed on the ground with loud thuds, their bodies still burning as flaming debris snowed around them all.

"Bazooka..." Oliver uttered with a knowing smirk.

 

>>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I> >>\----I>

 

Thea and Digg entered the Arrow Cave, each with one of Oliver's arms around their shoulders as they helped him walk over to a chair. He'd managed to hold enough strength for the fight, but he was still recovering after all. He looked up at Felicity with a smile as she approached him and reached out to take her hand, gently pulling her closer to him. As she leaned down, he planted a small peck on her lips before he grinned.

"What's with the Cheshire grin?" she asked confused.

"Just because I love you," he replied with a shrug before he whispered into her ear, "Future Mrs. Queen."

Felicity pulled back with a yelp, her eyes widened, "You--you heard me?"

"Every word," he said. "I love you, too...and I will  _always_ choose to stay with you..." He watched her walk away before he added, eliciting another yelp from her,

_"babe."_

 

_ _

 

 

 


End file.
